


I’m Extremely Old I Think I’m Entitled

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Get The References (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Castiel Drives the Impala (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Burgers (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Humanity (Supernatural), Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Cute, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester Does Not Get Pie, Dean Winchester Does Not Understand, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake-hole, i'm extremely old i think i'm entitled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Cass uses the phrase: “I’m extremely old, I think I’m entitled” exactly five times.1. During his mid-life crisis2. To justify eating the last slice of Dean's pie3. As an excuse - angels like sleeping on memory foam too4. Tofinallyconvince Dean that he can drive the Impala5.  Because he's tired of hiding just how profound their bond is
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	I’m Extremely Old I Think I’m Entitled

The first time it happens Dean is being catapulted through murderous fantasies with a mouthful of burger in the middle of Cass’ midlife crisis. “I’m extremely old, I think I’m entitled.”

…

Next time it happens, Dean just stands there like a dumbstruck moron.

Cass sashays up to Dean as he’s munching on his apple pie. Dean smirks, raising the pie in greeting. He’s saving the most crunchy piece for last. He moans, just thinking about it.

Dean’s mouth drops open as Cass suddenly grabs the container and walks off with the last slice of pie with an: “I’m extremely old, I think I’m entitled.” thrown his way.

…

The third time it happens, Dean is fast asleep when he feels a body settle down next to him. He doesn’t stiffen, doesn’t reach for the gun under his pillow. He knows who it is. What he doesn’t know is why he isn’t stopping him.

“Make yourself at home will you.” he mumbles, voice heavy with sleep.

Cass turns to face him, staring unwaveringly. “I’m extremely old, I think I’m entitled.”

…

The fourth time it happens Dean slams into Cass as they both try to fit into the driver’s seat.

“What the hell Cass!” he demands. “Did you lose your mind and forget where the driver’s seat is?”

Cass cocks his head minutely, then stretches one hand out and shoves Dean back.

Locking the driver’s seat door, Cass raises an eyebrow as he rests both hands on the wheel. He wouldn’t dare leave Dean here… would he?

Stomping all the way to the passenger seat door, Dean huffs, slamming the door harder than necessary. He winces. “Sorry Baby.”

As Cass pulls out of the yard, Dean clamps his jaw together as he practically wrestles with the wheel. Dean reaches forward, wanting some music to fill the silence. But Cass slaps his hand away, choosing his own preppy station. “Dude!”

Dean expects his traditional line: ‘Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole.’

Instead, he gets: “I’m extremely old, I think I’m entitled.”

…

Dean is looking at Cass, scanning him for injuries after a close call, and Cass is staring right back, concern and anger fighting for dominance. Dean isn't apologising, he did what he had to to get them out, so what if it was a tad risky?

Dean expects a blow out, a fight that will leave them so pissed that they will ignore each other for days. Dean should know better than to expect things - their whole life is a series of bizarre plot-twists and cliff-hangers. 

When Cass moves next, he moves so fluidly, gracefully - that Dean could almost mistake it for a practiced motion. He presses their lips together as though he's done it a thousand times. Slowly, he kisses Dean, threading their hands together in an effort to get as close as possible.

Dean remains still in the aftermath, too scared to breathe, too scared to hope…

“Why?” he whispers.

Cass smiles gently and Dean knows the answer before it even leaves his lips, for the fifth and final time.

“I’m extremely old, I think I’m entitled.”


End file.
